Soren
' Soren '''or ''"Manalous Manetolow" is the one of the most powerful of the Blood Dragon's of Weerhousen, and a powerful third generation vampire. Soren follows the lead of his master Abhorash with unquestioning loyalty, and over the course of his life, and now afterlife he has searched far and wide in an attempt to kill a Dragon. Soren was born into a rare group of Lahmians who were trained from birth to become members of the Lahmian Elite Gaurd of which is the most prestigious military unit in the Kingdom of Lahmia at the time. His time in the Elite Gaurd would be short as shortly after he became a member the Lahmian Kingdom came under assault during the Fall of Lahmia. He fought alongside his master in Abhorash, but had moved away for a time to defend a gatehouse and it was during this that the city begin to fall, and he was overwhelmed by Nehekhara soldiers. Near death he was changed into a Vampire by Abhorash, and followed him as the Lahmian vampires fled northward. During the time of the Vampire stay in Greece it would be Soren who traveled to the Italian capital of Rome and during his time there he turned many Vampires alongside his nest of Vampires who accompanied him including Publius Tiferis of whom would eventually fall in love with the Vampire Lena Rehner. A monumental moment for him would be the murder of a Dragon by his master Abhorash and following this the realization that his master no longer needed human blood to survive the disease of their kind. He left on a mission from his master to defeat a Dragon, and it didn't take him long before he discovered one hiding in the mountains of the Grey Mountains of Westros. He fought the Dragon with everything he had but found himself bested by the Dragon and nearly killed. He discovered the Dragon chased him across the landscape west of the mountain in an attempt to get its revenge, and Soren was forced to deal with the Draknoids that the Dragon was protected by as well. His fight with the Dragon would finally end when a group of men came across the fight and would intervene and kill the Dragon. Seeing his prey gone and the chance of draining it gone, Soren took all his anger out on the humans and he would annihilate the entire force over the course of several weeks. Viktor Dammak would lead the Blood Dragons against the rebellious members of the Strigi relunctantly, and alongside the others would massacre the hundreds of innocent peasents of Strigi in an act that horrified Sonja and left Abhorash infuriated that his men had been tricked into killing so many innocents by Queen Neferata. History Early History : "My whole life I trained for a moment that none of us ever thought would happen. You train under the silent belief that you won't ever face the destruction of your people, but thats the exact thing that happened to us following the murder of Jesus." : -Soren Soren was born Manalous Manetolow and he grew up as a member of the Lahmian elite gaurd, which was a military unit in Lahmia trained from birth to be completely unquestionably loyal to the Kingdom of Lahmia. During his training he was singled out many times for his extreme skill, and this helped push him to one of the earliest promotions into the Elite Gaurd in its history. While in the unit he fought in various conflicts alongside his brothers, and it was during these conflicts that he would gain a relationship with Abhorash and a relationship with him is one that few have. Fall of Lahmia Main Article : Lahmia : "The Glistening palace of our people burned those nights. It all burned over the death of one man. Or one god. I've never been quite clear about what Jesus was." : -Soren Death : "The fight was utterly hopeless but its not a soldiers job to analyze the chances of victory. A soldiers job is to stand on the walls and die for every inch of ground the enemy wants to take." : -Soren During the escape of Lahmia, Soren was finnally defeated by numerous Nehekhara soilders, and was mortally wounded. He managed to drag himself away and prepared for death to meet him. Before he could die, he was discovered by Abhorash who had been looking for him, and when he saw Soren wounded he immediatly gave him the Kiss of Death, and through this turned him into a Blood Dragon. Vampires in Italy During the time of the Vampire stay in Greece it would be Soren who traveled to the Italian capital of Rome and during his time there he turned many Vampires alongside his nest of Vampires who accompanied him including Publius Tiferis of whom had fallen in love with the Vampire Lena Rehner. Searching for a Dragon Main Article : Weerhousen A monumental moment for him would be the murder of a Dragon by his master Abhorash and following this the realization that his master no longer needed human blood to survive the disease of their kind. He left on a mission from his master to defeat a Dragon, and it didn't take him long before he discovered one hiding in the mountains of the Grey Mountains of Westros. He fought the Dragon with everything he had but found himself bested by the Dragon and nearly killed. He discovered the Dragon chased him across the landscape west of the mountain in an attempt to get its revenge, and Soren was forced to deal with the Draknoids that the Dragon was protected by as well. His fight with the Dragon would finally end when a group of men came across the fight and would intervene and kill the Dragon. Seeing his prey gone and the chance of draining it gone, Soren took all his anger out on the humans and he would annihilate the entire force over the course of several weeks. Family Members Abhorash1.jpg|Abhorash Ahtef II, - Vampire Father|link=Abhorash Ahtef II. Ludgara of Weerhousen.jpg|Ludgar of Weerhousen - Vampire Son|link=Ludgar of Weerhousen Relationships Category:Vampire Category:People Category:People of Weerhousen Category:Lahmian Category:Blood Dragon Bloodline Category:Knight Category:Vampire Knight